A Laughing Matter
by mickys411
Summary: Jeanie discovers a well kept secret about Egon
Here is a new one
Jeanie finds out a well kept secret about Egon

A Laughing Matter

Dr. Egon Spengler was exsausted.  
The last few days have been non-stop running around.  
Between going out on job assignments with his fellow Ghostbusters, and working in his lab, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep.  
One mid-morning, after basically pulling an all nighter on some paper work, Egon was relived to finally be caught up.  
"I never thought I get that completed," he said.  
With now all the latest cases and tests up to date, Egon finally earned himself a break.  
He let out a yawn and said,"I think I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes."  
Egon then removed his white lab coat, placing it neatly on the back of a desk chair.  
Thankfully he also had a funton in his lab, in cases anyone else needed a place to sit.  
But right now, the only purpose it had was to hold extra paperwork, which Egon the moved to the coffe table.  
He then sat on the futon, removed his glasses, untied and slid out of his shoes, then stretched his long legs out and laid down.

Egon had just began to doze off when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he called.  
The door opened, and Jeanie Melitz the receptionist entered, holding a mug.  
"Hi, I hope I'm not inturupting anything," she said.  
"Uh no, just taking a break," said Egon, as he placed his glasses back on to see who it was.  
Jeanie appoarched Egon and said handing him the mug, which was full of coffee and said,I noticed you've been working non-stop.  
Figured you can use this."  
Egon accepted the mug and said "Thank you."  
He then moved his legs off the funton so Jeanie could have a seat.  
Even though Egon wanted to get some rest, he didn't wan't to be rude.  
After all, Jeanie did bring him coffee.  
"We're you taking a nap?  
I'm sorry to bother you," said Jeanie.  
"No, just shutting my eyes for a bit,"Egon replied with a yawn.  
"Were you able to rest?"  
"Not really, every time I try to, I get distarcted with either work or the guys, mostly Venkman of course."  
Jeanie chuckled and said, I could use a break myself from the other guys.  
Ray and Winston are working on the car, and Venkman is drooling over his Sports Illistrated SwimSuit issue.  
"Have you tried meditating that usally helps me  
"I'm not into that," Egon answered.  
What also helps me is a relaxing massage.  
I can give you one if you like."  
"No thank you."  
It really helps."  
What Egon didn't know was Jeanie really liked him and wanted to do anything to win him over.  
To him however, she was the receptionist who was really nice to him.  
Then again, Jeanie was trying to help Egon relax.  
"OK then," he said.  
"Great, Jeanie answered, Pick your legs up.  
Since you're always standing and running, a foot rub will do the trick."

Egon once again removed his glasses, then stretched out his legs, took a couple of deep breaths as Jeanie asked him to do so, and closed his eyes.  
Jeanie meanwhile was about to massage him.  
But as soon as her finger tips and nails touched the toes of his charcoal grey sock covered foot, Egon felt a jolt in his body, causing him to jump a bit.  
"Are you alright?" Jeanie asked.  
"Uh, yes, just trying to get comfortable," Egon replied.  
"Oh, OK then."  
Once again, Egon laid his head back down and closed his eyes.  
Jeanie tried to rub the other foot, but when she grabbed his arch, Egon let out a gasp this time.  
"What happened?"asked Jeanie.  
"Sorry, must had been the chili dogs I ate yesterday catching up to me," Egon answered, who then let out a fake burp then replied,"Excuse me."  
"Do you want me to grab you a tums?"  
"No, I'll be fine thanks."

Jeanie the tried once again to massage Egon.  
She went back to the first foot and as soon as she pressed her fingers on to his sole, Egon felt a sound about to escape his mouth.  
He quickly pressed his lips together to keep it from coming out causing him to make a muffle sound.  
Jeanie once stopped the massage, looked over at Egon to see what was wrong this time, to which he replied,"Hic-cups," and laid back down.  
By now, Jeanie knew something was up.  
She believed him the first two times, but a third excuse, something was up.  
Jeanie then began to softly rub the top of his other foot and once again, that unfamilar sound appeared.  
Egon tried his best to hide it, but no such luck, as the sound escape his mouth.  
The sound of course was laughter.  
"Hahaha," Egon chuckled.  
Jeanie looked up and saw that Egon quickly covered his mouth.  
But it was too late, She heard him laugh.  
"Well Dr. Spengler, she said with a wicked smile,"Seems to me that you just happen to be ticklish."  
"That's impossible, Egon protested, I know my own body and I refuse to believe that anything you said was truthful.  
I've never been ticklish in all my life, not even as a child."  
"Oh really?"  
This was the first time Jeanie ever heard Egon laugh and she wanted to get more out of him.  
Jeanie then creased her fingers on his soles."  
"Hehehehe..Please don't do that," said Egon, with a fit of chuckles, while trying to keep a serious face which wasn't working.  
"Come on Egon, it's nothing to be ashamed about," said Jeanie, who was now circling his heels with her index fingers.  
"No, Jeanie cut it out..hahahahaha," said Egon as he gritted his teeth.  
She the stroked the balls of his feet and the spot near his toes.  
At this point, Egon's laughter was increasing not just the amount that was coming out of his mouth, but the volume of it as well.  
"Jeanie..Hahaha I'm warning you...Hahaha..  
This..haha isn't...Hahahaha funny...hahaha!"  
"Actually, Egon you're right," said Jeanie.  
"I..hehehe..am?" asked Egon as he was trying to catch his breath.  
"In a way yes.  
I've been doing this all wrong."

Jeanie then lifted the cuff of Egon's grey slacks, grabbed the top part of his sock, then pulled on it gently, which did make him snicker a bit until it was removed, exposing Egon's now bare foot.  
She then did the same thing with his other sock, which this time caused Egon to snort and muffle a few giggles, before dropping it to the floor with it's mate.  
Even though he was a Ghostbuster, Egon was now begining to get a bit edgy, and even felt a chill.  
Not knowing if it nerves or the cool air of the room hitting his now bare feet.  
He then gulped, and thought to himself,"It better not be what I think is going to happen."  
He was right.  
Jeanie then placed her fingers onto Egon's now uncovered arches, and began to crease them up and down very softly.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!..JEANIE..HAHAHAHA..STOP..STOP...HAHAHAHA!" shouted Egon in between laughs.  
Jeanie then moved her hands and began to stroke not only the tops but the balls of his feet as well and said,"Since nobody did this to you as a kid, I'm going to make-up for lost time.  
Tickle tickle tickle."  
"HAHAHAHA..COME ON JEANIE...HAHAHA..ENOUGH!HAHAHA!"

Egon tried to pulled his feet away from Jeanie, but she grabbed him on the ankles to keep him still, while using the other hand for tickling.  
"Koochie koochie koo," said Jeanie who was now working on both Egon's soles and heels.  
Egon tried to curl his toes, but but Jeanie got to them as well.  
"JJJEANIE..HAHAHAHAHA...THIS HAS...HAHAHAHA...GONE ON...HAHAHAHAHA...TOO LONG...HAHAHAHA!" Egon basically shouted through his laughter.  
It was at that moment when something oocured to Jeanie who then asked, Say Egon?"  
"WHA...HAHAHA...WHAT?...HAHAHA!" Egon answered in between laughs.  
Since you said nobody every tickled you , I guess they never did that nursery rhyhm to you as a child then."  
"WHAT..HAHAHA...NURSERY RHYHM?..HAHAHA!"  
Jeanie then stopped what she was doing, to which Egon was able to stop laughing and start to catch his breath.  
But not for long, as Jeanie grabbed the big toe on Egon's right foot, and wiggled it as she said,"This little piggy went to market."  
"Come on Jeanie..HAHAHAHA..my sides and my stomach are starting to ache..HAHAHAHA!" said Egon," who's laughter was starting up again.  
"This little piggy stayed home," she said, while gently squeezing his index toe.  
"PPPlease..HEHEHEHE..leave my toes alone..HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"But they're so cute, said Jeanie, as she went on with gingerly gripping his middle toe and added,"This little piggy had roast beef."  
"WWWhy me?..HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Egon.  
"Just two left, you're almost done, said Jeanie, before lightly tugging on his ring toe and saying,"This little piggy had none."  
"ENOUGH..HAHAHAHA...IS ENOUGH!...HAHAHAHA!"  
Finally, Jeanie made it to Egon's pinky toe, and softly pinched it while she said,"And this little piggy cried."  
She then released the toe.  
Egon, who was trying to keep his laughing under control was relieved that it was over.  
However, he was wrong.  
"Wee wee wee wee wee all the way home," said Jeanie, as she tickled Egon's foot from his heel to toes in a fast pace matter, causing him to laugh even harder than ever.  
"BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..What..HAHAHA..DID I...HAHAHA...DO TO...HAHAHAHA...DESERVE THIS?...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Being an uptight scienist who needed a good laugh.  
Can't leave out the other foot now can't we?" asked. Jeanie, grabbing his other ankle.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..NO!...HAHAHAHAHA... JEANIE DON'T YOU DARE!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Egon shouted through laughs.  
But it was too late, as Jeanie was now about repeated the piggy ryhym on Egon's left foot set of toes.  
"BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA... NO NO HAHAHAHAHAHA..NOT AGAIN PPLEASE..HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Yes again.  
You know you love it by the way you're laughing,"Jeanie replied with a smile.  
"NO I DO NOT...HAHAHAHAHA..THAT'S A LIE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I HATE IT...BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
During the second time, Egon was laughing so hard, he was unable to say anything to make Jeanie stop.  
By the time Jeanie got to the last verse of the ryhym as well as the fast pace tickling of his foot , Egon was laughing breathlessly and silent howls of laughter came out of his mouth.  
It was then Jeanie realized he had enough and knew it was time to end it.  
As she did,Egon meanwhile was finally able to catch his breath.  
He managed to pick his chest and head up and move his legs off the futon.  
Jeanie saw that his usually managed dark brown hair was a mess of curls, his face was red and soaked from tears of laughter and sweat from his forhead.  
Egon used the sleevees of his shirt to wipe his face.  
"You OK?" Jeanie asked.  
Though he was still trying to breath, Egon was able to answer her.  
"I don't know,"he answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, my heart is beating fast, I feel lightheaded and I can't stop smiling.  
Is this normal?"  
This was also the first time Jeanie had saw Egon smiling.  
"It is, but don't worry, the side effects will wear off soon.  
You're suppose to feel that way all happy and wonderful on the inside and out.  
This was maybe the first time you really laughed and smiled and it's all new to you."  
Egon's smile then faded from his face.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Jeanie, I have a confession to make," said Egon.  
"What is it?" Jeanie.  
"It has returned."  
"What has returned?"  
"My..my ticklishness."  
"You mean..you really are."  
"Unfortuntley yes, I am."  
"When did you realized?"  
"Who did it to you?"  
"When I was a young boy, my twin brother Elon did it to me.  
Jeanie remembered Egon mentioned his twin brother a few times to which he refered to Elon as a royal pain who makes Venkman seem more plesant to be around.  
Egon countinued to speak.  
"I was seven years old.  
It was spring and we went to the park for an family gathering event with members of my father's fellow scinetists.  
All the kids invited me to play with them, but I was too engrossed with a book.  
Elon grabbed my arm, told me I was too up-tight and needed to relax more.  
He buried me in a sandbox, took my shoes and socks off and just went at it.  
He got all the kids doing it.  
Using their fingers, twigs, feathers, some of them even did that nursery ryhym  
Elon was one of them.  
I remember him said that his brainiac brother is human after all.  
Meanwhile, I thought I was going to die laughing.  
Thankfully my Mother saw what was going on, and helped me out of the sand."  
"What happened to Elon?" asked Jeanie.  
"He got into trouble and plenty of it," Egon replied with a smile.  
His smile faded again when he countinued to speak.  
"Of course that didn't stop him.  
And he countinuted doing to me for 9 years, until I left for college.  
"I remembered a few times wearing shoes to bed, if he got me in my sleep.  
As if that would had helped."  
Jeanie was confused at first, then remembered that Egon had skipped ahead a few grades in school and graduated at 16 years old.  
"How awful," said Jeanie.  
"I thought I was finally able to be cured using self hypnotherapy.  
Guess that didn't work.  
And having size 14 feet only makes it worse."  
Jeanie's eyes nearly popped out and asked, Wait, did you say 14?"  
"Yes, sadly yes," Egon replied.  
He picked up one of his shoes, then showed Jeanie the size on the tounge, before placing it next to the mate then countinued to speak.  
I was afraid that if I had this quirck, everyone would think less of me."  
"Egon, it's OK to have quricks and flaws, that's what makes us human."  
Egon placed his glasses back on his now dried face, and said,"Jeanie, you actually surprise me sometimes.  
In a good way."  
Jeanie blushed a bit and answered,"Thanks."

"Well, who's would thought the brainiac would be ticklish," said a voice.  
Egon and Jeanie looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway.  
"Venkman, what are you doing up here?" asked Jeanie.  
"I heard laughing all the way down in my office  
Ray and Winston heard it to  
Who'd it guess it be you Spengs, Peter answered, Wait till I tell the guys find out about this."  
Jeanie looked over at Egon, who was embrassed and ashamed, as he held his head down.  
She then got up from the futon, marched up to Peter, looked him dead in the eye and said,"Now listen hear Venkman.  
Here is what you're going to tell Ray and Winston.  
I came up to bring Egon some coffee, while he was working with some laughing gas and it malfunctioned.  
Since he only had one air mask in the lab, he gave it to me to wear.  
That's why he was laughing hystrically."  
"Or else what?" asked Peter.  
Egon then got up from the funton himself, despite feeling woozy from his laughing, looked over at Peter and said in a relax tone of voice,"Venkman, I have audio cassette tapes of you snoring in your sleep and singing show tunes in the shower.  
So help me if you tell Ray and Winston the truth, I will play those tapes."  
Peter didn't know what to say.  
"Carry on then you two," was all that came out of his mouth, as he left for back downstairs.

As Jeanie sat back down on the futon, along with Egon, who was still lightheaded from laughing so he put his legs up, she asked,Do you really have those tapes of Venkman?"  
"I also have video of him crying watching movies including a few cartoon ones and a photo of him cuddling a puppy.  
As well as some unflattering pics from his junior high days," Egon replied with a sly smile.  
"Where do you keep?"  
"In a locked drawer in my filing cabinet."  
"You have blackmail all planned on Venkman?"  
"Dr. Egon Spengler I'm surprised, but I love it," said Jeanie.  
"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, Egon replied.  
Well, I know now how to get back at you, in case you tick me off," said Jeanie.  
Since Egon had his legs on the futon, she was easily able to grab his ankles, and then moved her fingers close in onto his feet, to which Egon pulled them away quickly and said with a chuckle,"No please, I'm just getting my oxygen level back to normal."  
"OK, I'll give you a break.  
And in case you ever plan on getting back at me for this, it's back of my ears, underarms and ribs."  
Plus, I got some really dorky childhood photos of me."  
"That won't be nessesary," Egon replied, as be was putting his socks and shoes back on.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Egon called out.  
The door opened and Winston popped his head inside.  
"Hey you two, Ray and I just got some pizza, better get it while there's plenty of slices," he said.  
"Thanks Winston, we're coming," said Egon.  
"Save us a few slices please," Jeanie added, as Winston left.  
As the two walked out of the lab, Egon placed his hand on Jeanie's shoulder and said,"By the way Jeanie.  
Thank you."  
"What for?" Jeanie asked.  
"Telling Venkman off for me."  
"Yeah but you threatened blackmail so in a way, we both did it."  
"I may play you a tape sometime this week."  
Before leaving the room, Jeanie added, "By the way Egon, what I said was true."  
"About having quricks and flaws making us human."  
"Yes that to, but you really do have cute toes."  
Jeanie noticed that Egon blushed a bit, and his face turned a tink of pink.  
He then cleared his throat and said to Jeanie,"Let's keep that part a secret between us OK?"  
"Sure," Jeanie answered.  
She then noticed a smile on his face, a real genuine smile.  
It was a bit more smriky-like but it was a smile, which made her heart flutter.  
The two then went downstairs to meet the others for pizza.

Sometime later, Egon was back in his lab, Ray had to grab some tools at the hardware store, along with Winston, and Peter was getting ready for a date, all while Jeanie sat at her desk doing some paper work from the guys' last assignment.  
Suddenly, she let out the sound of laughter, as she felt something or someone brushing their finger tips on her rib cage.  
When it stopped, Jeanie spun her chair around and nearly screamed,"I'll get you for that Venkam!" thinking it was Peter who did it.  
But to her surprise, standing there was Egon, with a smirky smile on his face.  
"By the way, we're even," he said still with the smile and an added wink, before walking away.  
Jeanie then went back to work, with a big smile on her face.  
"Maybe just maybe," she said happily typing away at her computer.

The End


End file.
